


The brighter star

by Mylipsarepoison



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, M/M, POV Eve, POV Multiple, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylipsarepoison/pseuds/Mylipsarepoison
Summary: Samael it means venom, Poison of God a name unique like no other to suit its owner.Ironic how they gave him a name like that and and were surprised by the disaster he created."Chloe, she still isn't ready to see me. I mean why she will want to?" He knows that his voice sounds rough in all the wrong places, but he couldn't  to control it.Lucifer trying to cope after Chloe find out and to overcome his own demons in the process. By himself but also with the help of other's.New and old relationships are developing.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Eve, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Eve, Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Lucifer & Michael (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar/Michael (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_, catchingthewindfav





	1. Chapter 1

  
It was past midnight. Lucifer should already be wasted and high hooking up with someone. Don't get him wrong he was in the sixth glass of whiskey but not enjoying the company of an attractive woman. Instead he had to endure the presence of his irritatingly dull brother giggling at doctor Linda as they played a trivia board games sitting together in the floor and with Maze huffing in annoyance at the view.

The whole night was Linda's idea make him stop thinking about what happened with Chloe.

He was ready to head to the balcony when "Samael, huh you never said that was your real name." The blonde said smiling above her glass of whine while reading the card.

He turned completely stiff limbs firm in their place. "Because it isn't. Not anymore at least doctor." He said clenching his jaw. 

"We get to call you Sammy? "Mazikeen teased him indifferent to his obvious discomfort.

"Maze i don't think it's a good id-" Amenandiel started alarmed.

"No. In fact you don't. I don't want to hear anyone ever mention this bloody name ever again!." Lucifer almost snarled. 

"Relax i just dont understand why you make it so big deal." The brunette pouted crossing her arms. 

He clenched his lips in a tight line."Its noth-"He got distracted from his phone. 

"Its what Michael called him him."   
While his brother checked his massage  
Amenandiel whispered to her. The demon didn't say anything more after that.

"It was Chloe, she still isn't ready to see me. I mean why she will want to?" He knows that his voice sounds rough in all the wrong places, but he couldn't to control it.

"Could you leave please ? i need to be alone." 

When everyone left he slided on the cold flool with a bottle that contained unknown reddish liquid. Now that he was alone it was harder to stop all these painful thoughts . Everything hurt so much it was like a vise squeeze his chest. Funny how from the start he had tell her the truth she just didn't choose to believe him. She couldn't love him and it wasn't the first or the last who couldn't.

His uwne father couldn't . He punished his son because he wanted to be able to be himself. Cursed him to be bound in a eternal hell.

He tryed to took a sip from the bottle with his trembling hands without success. It shuttered on the ground the glass piercing his skin blood began to flow all over his sleeve. 

A familiar voice echoed cheerfully behind him."Hello Samael."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.

It was so painful to hear that name from him again. When there was a time, it was coming out of his lips with so much affection in a litany of love. 

The man furrowed his brows in confusion and gently grabbed his wrist. "You are hurt."  
Lucifer abruptly pulled his hand away.

"Yes thank you i notice it." Replied through his teeth. 

"What happened don't tell me dad get bored of you? or you fall come on enlighten me Michael." A fake smile formed in his lips.

"you are delightful love.Ofcurse not!I'm not like you insecure and foolish enough to provoke the wrath of the whole silver city because of a grudge." well pleased with the effect he had.

"You self righteous asshole!"He yelled. He wanted so badly to erase the smug smile from his face. His hands tightening into fists and punched him.

"Bloody hell!" Screamed from the top of his lungs.He brought his hand close to his chest for comfort.

"Are you okay?"He asked. The man went to take a step towards him but then decided against it.

" I don't need your pity and definitely i don't need your help." He hissed before starting to throw the contents of his stomach on the floor. He breathes and smells Michael cologne, clean but sharp. Lucifer expected from the other to mock him for his pathetic state and certainly he didn't expect, to simply held him until he was done secure in his embrace. 

Lucifer face twisted in what could have been disgust or anger or simply surprise and he get away from him repulsed.

"Go away." 

"Samael-" 

"I said get out! You ruined my life with such great success the first time." and like that in a cloud of light the angel disappeared in seconds and he was alone again in his empty big apartment.

*

He woke up on the balcony hour's later without his T-shirt or any idea how he got there his body in a strange angle with a woman with long Brown curly hair and lovable red lips on top of him. 

"Good morning."She exclaimed excitedly her face brightening make her look even more beautiful if that was possible. 

"Eve ? I mean how wh-" Only a question formed in his mind 'what happened last night.'

"You don't remember? " She sounded so hurt, that was breaking his heart.

"Don't worry, I will explain everything to you later" She said and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil and an angel walking into a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few things in this chapter (or several)

It was unfair for someone to looking so good in violet and there was he. Carrying himself grace, the morning light was like it was bending all over around his unruly wavy brown hair forming a golden halo, his skin slightly tanned flawless making him irritatingly beautiful in a very angelic way.

The privilege of being dad's favourite he muttered to himself.

"What are you doing here?"Lucifer asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I have a conversation with miss Decker."he said giving him a innocent smile.

"Stay away from her."

"Eve long time no see." He used his sing song voice.

"Michael"She almost snarled.

"Sam- Lucifer can we talk one minute? "   
Asked barely sparing a glance at Eve. Lucifer doesn’t spare a glance at her, either. 

" We've had thousands of years to do that, don't you think?"

"Pleasee" Michael stroked his wrist with his thumb in careful and gentle manner and like that any objection he had disappeared. 

Eve narrowed her eyes, observing Michael face closely, the green of his eyes at this point was almost radiant. She pulled his hand back. "Do you have the audacity after what you did to him to-"

" What Eve? do you think you're better?I was not the one who after i scew him left him and went to play family with Adam."

"It's important Samael."He insisted.

The detective started coming towards them   
so he focused only on the way her hair fall in soft waves around her shoulders. 

"Hey. I see that you met Michael. He is working on a case with Mr Wilson" She said with a tight smile as gestured at a middle-aged man.

"Is he now?"he raised his eyebrow.

"Ah. Believe me Detective when I say that it is as if I have known him for years."He crooned delightedly.

" love you will not introduce me to your friend? " her tone almost accusatory and expression growing even more agitated.

"I am Eve Lucifer's girlfriend" she extended her hand for a handshake. 

"Chloe nice to meet you." "Well I have to leave, i have a case."

"Yeah sure good-" she left before he complete the sentence.

"It's time to meet you with Miss Lopez." said excitedly.  


  


"Well she is usually a hugger." Whispered to Eve, while Ella was just starring at her still in place holding a laboratory metric tube.

"I leave you girls, to chat." He kissed Eve on the cheek on his way out.

Ella was still starring at her, her eyes traced down over her dress and she bit her lip. She was feeling uncomfortable, the silence stretched between them, so she decided to go for a hug.

which made her drop the tube. "You need help?" She had an clueless expression on her face.

"With the broken bottle." She gived her a sweet smile. Which Ella gladly returned. 

"Yeah, sorry i am Ella but you probably know it since Lucifer earlier mentioned it." Her face turned red with embarrassment,feeling self-consciousne.

Eve smile again."beautiful." She pause to look directly into her eyes and grin like a Cheshire cat. 

"It also means Illumination in Greek, it suits you." She added.

The latina put a lock of her hair behind her ear. Trying not to look at Eve.

" The righteous asshole finally left, we are ready to go."Lucifer appeared, grinning cheerfully.

"It was a pleasure." she choked slightly.

  
"I don't think she likes me."she was sounding distressed, chewing her bottom lip.

"Nonsense Miss Lopez likes everyone."he dismissed her worry.

  


  
*

  
He vomited for what could have been the fourth time. His stomach clenched in pain. His suit was stained with liquid and Sweat dripped down his brow. 

"You look like hell. Again." A familiar voice said. "Are you aware of the fact that if you weren't immortal you would be dead now right? "

"I have in mind, what you want in my house?" He didn't answer, instead he took a walk in the room.

"Excuse me but i have to go back to have fun."He wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered.

"You are hurting yourself." It was a statement. 

"No i told you before i have fun." 

"Samael."

"Its Lucifer for thousandth time! And stop pretending you care about me."  
He repeated dangerously, his hands tightening into fists. 

"Eve accepts my devil side.I'm happy for the first time in my life you trying to ruin it."

"Sure thing! Drugs and overdose of alcohol puts a smile in everyone's face." 

"Go to hell. You ruined my life cast me out of my home what else i forget?"

"it was the will of god." answered mechanically.

"Yeah I'm sure you had a hard time betraying me!" Lucifer punched him and like that in seconds they were on the floor fighting.

"I did what i have to do. You where foolish you Destroyed everything out of spite."

"Spite, spite I asked for what rightfully all should have free will."His body trembled with anger. The other just sighed.

"You didn't ask you demanded, from the most smug vain and self righteous creature in all creation God." Lucifer kicked him hard on his knee.

"You had created turmoil in paradise that would have result in massive destruction."  
He tried to hold him in place.

"Admit the truth Michael you only cared about yourself. You wanted so much to have power and Dad's approval. Following every order, his perfect little soldier pathetic really."he called out vehemently.

He growled, shoving him on the wall and hitt him, he was able to hear the crack of the bone. 

Lucifer he let out a choked scream, blood ran from his noose." Bastard." 

"Sammy i am sorry. I didn't know that you would-" his expression softening, wrath and hatred replaced with concern.

  
*

"This was unexpected." He was referring, to Michael and Chloe who enter the bar. He was still wearing that ridiculous violet shirt.

"Excuse me honey. Don't you mind me to steal him from you for a minute? "He smiled the amusement in his voice was evident in the way his eyes lightened.

"No, Don't mind me."She forced a smile her lips are pulled back strongly, showing both upper and lower rows of teeth.

"Perfect!"He exclaimed and pulled Lucifer to the other side of the bar.

  
"i really didn't want to hurt you i didn't th-" He began.

"Just don't i don't want to hear your pathetic apologies. Working with the police huh?"

"What can i say you have so much inspiration to give." He smirked in an irritatingly smug way, in fact he didn't think he was capable of smiling.

"You used your power on Chloe."Lucifer said with emotions he couldn't grasp.

"Even if i did why do you care?" He rolled his eyes.

"Prick." He spat.

"Come on don't be like that, give me one of your irresistible charming smiles." His green eyes was glowing.

"So do you think i have charming smile? Huh"he intended to tease him, but his voice sounded smaller than usual. 

*

Eve was sitting in the booth next to the blonde she was wearing a maxi style red dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways  


"Look Chloe I know Lucifer had feelings for you. The question is do you ?" She moved on the chair looking nervous.

"No, nothing is going on between us. We are just good friend's." She said finally after some time. 

"I'm glad."She took a sip from her martini changing the posture of her body.

  
"You know him for a long time?" The Detective asked. 

"If i know him? Please. Our story is one of the kind, it begins a few million years ago in the garden." She scoffed and played with her hair.

"The notorious garden ?" She tried to look restrained.

"Mhh. The Garden of Eden." Eve was starring at Lucifer's direction.

"His first love." She muttered quietly under her breath.

"I would love to but unfortunately i am afraid i am not." Her expression changed to something you could never describe as beautiful.

"So you two weren't together? "

"So much questions for someone who said   
that doesn't care." She nodded to the bartender for another drink.

"No we were involved romantically. You look pretty capable Detective I'm shocked that you didn't realize it yet."

Chloe's face twisted in question.  
"Even back then i was the second choice." She said as a matter of fact. 

"But that doesn't muttered anyway. I hope you dance Miss Decker." 

"What?-" Her eyes widened in suprise.

"Dance with me Chloe." She replied using a smooth voice, slightly tilted upward the corners of her painted lips. 

  
"it is an opportunity to get to know each other better." 

Chloe with a amount of courage she didn't know she possesses took Eve's hand and let to her lead her on the dance floor.

The song in which they danced was slow. It was unsettling to said at least to have the other woman so close to her, forced to hold on her waist. Eve moved easily and with confident. "I am making you uncomfortable miss Decker?."

"No, not at all " answered very quickly for her liking.

"Good." She smirked, bringing her closer their hips touching.

"I have the feeling that we would become very good friends." 

"You are a believer?" She asked abruptly starring at the cross on her chest. 

"I don't know, i suppose you could say that. I wasn't always."

"Mm." Eve didn't say anything. It was as if she was analyzing her behavior, reaching deep into her soul. She was feeling exposed.

"May i ask you a question?" 

"Ofcourse you can!" She paused to get a better look in Chloe face" if i answer, its a very different matter."

"Yeah. Lucifer seems to be very close with Michael" she gestured akward with her hand. "What kind of relationship they had ?"

"Sadly, I don't think he would be happy if i told you that" 

"Anyway you proved to be a natural dancer Chole. Thank you for making my evening special." Her voice shifting from serious, calculating to cheerful again. 

Before she go the woman bent down and gave Chloe a quick kiss and went to find Lucifer who was grinning like an idiot at the archangel.

She takes a sit next to him and starte rhythmically tapping her fingernails on the glass waiting to notice her presence.

"Lucifer i would like a minute." When he didn't answer she hited him with her purse and dragged him out of the bar in the street.

It was old outside the night air was making her shiver but the sound from the cars passing in combination with the music in the background was quite relaxing. Giving her a new feeling of clarity.

He looked patiently at her waiting for her to speak. 

"I am gonna tell you something and i arleady know you're not gonna like it." She started carefully.

  
"it's about Michael" She added after a while with a soft,soft voice that vanished any objection he had. Making it impossible to look at her.

"I think he affects you more than you realize." The silence stretched between them, Eve was observing his facial expressions analyzing as she did with everyone with the difference that there was a edge of concern.

He leaned against the wall taking a deep breath. "This is...insane. He doesn't have any influence on me" 

"Think about it we were together then he showed up and everything came upside down. You claim that you hate him, but tell me how much time you spend with him lately Lucifer"

He watched her. Watched her eye twitch, her hands tighten, as she tried to keep her composure.

He smiled sadly."Oh.So all this is about for me not giving you enough attention."

"Perfect you are the one to talk about ego"She spited back grabbed his arm before he could make a move to leave.

"Lu, what i mean is-That his power is affecting you" She said with emphasis, at that the devil crossed his arms.

"His power can't-" he was stoped by a very upset Eve.

"For fuck sakes open your damn eyes! Ofcaurse it can if you are in love with him and everything about you saying that you are in love. Your voice, your cheeks, your never fading smile." She was screaming at this point. 

"You never looked at me the way you look at Michael." She wispered.

  



End file.
